


Podfic: Neighborly

by jennity



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennity/pseuds/jennity
Summary: This is a podfic of the lovely Thelma_Throwaway's excellent fic Neighborly.Summary: Sakura’s new neighbor may be determined to drive her out of her mind but she’ll be damned if he drives her out of her house. Or her pants.Modern AU {Rating for last chapter-- rest of it is just M}Update: Chapters 1-4 available for listening. Chapters 5-16 coming soon.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Podfic: Neighborly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neighborly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251593) by [thelma_throwaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelma_throwaway/pseuds/thelma_throwaway). 
  * Inspired by [Neighborly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251593) by [thelma_throwaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelma_throwaway/pseuds/thelma_throwaway). 



> I read this story obsessively when Thelma_Throwaway was posting it and I couldn't help but take the leap back into podfics by posting this. Hope you all enjoy. Please go throw love at Thelma! <3

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-661854610/sets/podifc-neighborly) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** Neighborly [Podfic] 

**Author:** Thelma_Throwaway

 **Reader:** Jennity

 **Length:** TBD, 16 Chapters

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-661854610/sets/podifc-neighborly) | [m4b](M4B%20URL)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Thelma_Throwaway for writing such a delicious story. Thanks to Shmaylor for the code to format & post the podfic instead of just throwing up a link.
> 
> The easiest way to view is by clicking [All Chapters] at the top.


End file.
